


“I love you, please don’t go.”

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt.Sora is restless.





	“I love you, please don’t go.”

He pulled on his gloves in smooth motions. The gritty feel of sand caught between his skin and the fabric goes an oddly long way to making Sora feel emotional. All this time and he’s finally home. He’s had dinner with his mom again (even got to help her make it a couple times since getting home). Played with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka again (they weren’t fair fights). Spent time with Riku and Kairi  
And now, in the fading light, he’s planning to leave it all again. This time, by choice. Hopefully not for so long this time.

It hurts. He’s spent so long fighting to get back that leaving has to be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. There’s been hard fights, but this is a different kind of hard. Hard enough, even, that he can’t bring himself around to say proper goodbyes. It’s dumb, but Sora knows perfectly well he’s never been the sharpest tool in the shed. He has other strengths and most people who know him understand that.  
Which is why he’s standing out on the beach waiting for someone to notice something’s wrong and stop him.

“Sora?“ Kairi’s soft voice let’s him know it worked. “Are you okay?“

He smiled sadly and shrugged. “I’m okay. Just kinda feel bad.“

The young woman closed the distance between them, wrapping one of his hands in her own. “Is it because of the King’s friends?“

“And Roxas. Namine. Lea’s friend. ...That... other girl. ...I wish I’d known sooner, you know?“ Sora looks mostly at Kairi’s hands. Soft and warm, long graceful fingers. Her grip is firm and he can steady himself against the sensation.

“When? We’re barely ready now, let alone before. But it’ll be okay....“

Sora smiled at her, “Oh yeah? And how do you know that?“

“Just a hunch,“ Riku chimed in from behind them as he walked up. “We were talking about it earlier.“ His hand came to rest on Sora’s shoulder.

There is still an opening to make a run for it, if he really wanted to.

The brunette camouflages his anxiety with a broad smile, “Oh really? And what exactly _do_ the Master and the Princess think?“

Kairi gives him a little, sweet smile. “We think that together we can do anything.“

Riku nods after her, looking sage.

He knows it’s not their intention, but Sora feels small. He starts taking a step away. “Hold on- Riku is a Keyblade Master and stuff, so he has to go but-” He’s cut off when Kairi throws herself on him.

“Sora, no. From now on, wherever one of us goes, the other two follow. I mean it this time - I have a keyblade now. I won’t slow you down.“

It’s a lot like the hug in The World That Never Was. Tight and warm and desperate. There’s even more of her weight on him now though, and the intention is to make him feel better rather than for her. On top of that, Riku wraps his arms around them both after a minute. Sora feels weak, in a good way.

“We aren’t letting you go alone Sora,“ Riku muttered into his hair. “Never again.“

Sora’s sure they feel the shiver that quakes down his figure. At least he’s able to hold back any crying.

They back off slowly, still smiling at him. Their hands never totally leave either. Kairi’s on his arms. Riku’s on his back.

“We really mean it Sora,“ Kairi assures him. Then she looks expectantly at Riku.

Sora follows her gaze. He probably looks bug-eyed when his grey haired best friend pulls out a paopu fruit cut perfectly three ways.  
“Wha- Would it even work like that?!“

Riku shrugged lazily. “Just because everyone assumes it’s a two way thing... Who knows if anyone’s even tried.“

“And you don’t know until you try.“ Kairi nods to Riku’s words before looking back to Sora. Gingerly, Kairi took her third of paopu out of Riku’s hand. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to though Sora. ...We just thought you might...“

Sora scrambled to grab his section, as if the chance would suddenly slip away now that Kairi had asked if it was really what he wanted. “Of course I do!“

The other two laughed a little and it made his heart flutter on top of the surprised pounding. Sora was getting to be fond of the combination.

“Okay, perfect.“ Kairi said cheerily. “How about... on three?“ She looked betwen her boys as they both nodded. “Ready? One!”  
“Two,“ Riku continued.  
Their eyes turned on Sora.  
His chest felt full and warm he’d swear his heart was ready to burst free. “Three!“  
He dove in, teeth slicing through the leathery skin and biting off a mouthful of sweet, thick, juicy fruit. He doesn’t chew for long enough before he swallows. He’s scared for a split second that he’s going to choke but then it’s over with. Sora makes Riku and Kairi laugh again as he keeps going until there isn’t so much as any juice left to lick off his fingers.

“So... Together?“ Riku asks as he finishes a bite of his own.

“Yeah,“ Sora said with a steady nod. “Always.“ He isn’t sure if it’s more or less scary this way. But he does feel better.  



End file.
